Severus Snape and the Infuriating Four
by Parvx
Summary: Draco Malfoy has come up with a perfect plan to win the house cup in his 3rd Year. He convinces the Golden Trio to take part in a 3 month long pranking competition with him, on none other than Severus Snape. Who will succeed in pranking the Potions master the most without being expelled?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is my first attempt at a humorous fic so I thought, what better way to do this than to greatly annoy Severus Snape. **Please leave reviews, I need ideas for all of the pranks in this competition - within reason, what do you want the characters to do to poor Snape?** I also need reviews for motivation and I would like criticism! Here goes:

* * *

Every student says a silent prayer before they walk into Potions class in hope that they will survive it without being belittled and mocked by their most hated Professor, the bat of the dungeons. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are like magnets for the Professors wrath, so most students in their class are mostly safe, they are never in the limelight with those three Gryffindors in their class.

There is a certain Slytherin who is never afraid to walk into Potions, in fact, it is one of his favourite classes as he always gets to watch his enemies get insulted and best of all, lose house points. Draco Malfoy is determined more than ever to win the House Cup for Slytherin this year. He is still annoyed over the end of their first year where Dumbledore very conveniently gave Gryffindor 110 points to win the Cup after the Slytherins had done so much to secure the win that year. In their second year it had been even more unfair, Potter had snuck into his common room, brewed Polyjuice potions and knocked out two of his friends which is all highly against the rules and yet he had once again gotten 100 points at the end of the year from the blasted headmaster. Draco wasn't in the house of the cunning for nothing though, so he came up with a fool-proof plan to make sure that Gryffindor would lose five times as many house points as they usually did in every 3rd year Potions class.

It was the Monday morning of the third week back in Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione were just finished with breakfast and were on their way out of the Great Hall to start making their way towards the library. Harry and Ron wanted to quickly try to finish the essays for Transfiguration that they had not been able to complete yesterday evening because of the very important talk about Quidditch that they were having. Hermione was very much enjoying having both boys practically beg for her help until she finally caved in and basically dictated the rest of the essay for them as they scribbled furiously on their parchment.

"That was the last time that I ever help you two with homework" a flustered Hermione said, unsure of how they had been able to convince her to help in the first place.

"Sure" Ron said with an annoying grin on his face, he knew that this definitely was not the last time that he would ask her for help.

When Hermione let out a frustrated huff Harry chuckled. It was always amusing when his two best friends bickered around, they really behaved like an old married couple on the verge of divorce.

They still had 45 minutes left until their first period started, Ron wanted to go back to the Great Hall to eat more since he had practically inhaled all of his food in one go so that they could rush to the library. They settled on going to their now empty common room to eat some chocolate frogs and not think about the two hour potions class that they had right after lunch. While they stalked off towards transfiguration, which they unfortunately had with the Slytherins, they saw Malfoy standing in front of a broom closet at the other end of the hallway. He started making motions for Harry to come over to him.

Harry shot him a glare that had "what do you want" all over it while Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried expression and started to quicken their pace.

"Potter, too scared to talk to me now are you?" Draco snarled, just loud enough for the trio to hear him. Inwardly he was very satisfied, he knew what he needed to say to get the stupid Gryffindors to come to him.

Harry was not going to back down from someone who said he was "too scared" to do something so he stalked over to Draco with a bunch of insults on the ready. He was quite curious as to what Malfoy may want from him as they had been completely ignoring each other since the start of the year. He was honestly starting to miss the whole rivalry that was still there but not as apparent, he loved getting one up on Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Still bitter about losing our little duel last year? And is Slytherin still letting you be their seeker? I'll never have a problem getting the Quidditch cup with you as seeker" Harry said confidently with a sneer towards the end as he walked into the closet, insulting Malfoy was like second nature to him. He was so ready to come back from anything that the blond boy would try to retort. Weirdly, he really did miss this. Harry subconsciously noted that Malfoy's two cronies weren't with him which was odd, he never went anywhere without them. He was outnumbered with Hermione and Ron at either one of his sides in what was quite the small space. Then again, Crabbe and Goyle definitely wouldn't fit in the closet with them in there already.

"Funny, Potter. You may have won the duel but at least I cast the spell that made the whole school scared of you for a year. If I were you I would quit Quidditch to save yourself from future embarrassment, my father got me the new Firebolt broom which is far superior to your little Nimbus, which we might as well call an ancient stick rather than a broom." Draco said wanting to make Harry's blood boil a little, if he wanted his plan to work out he would have to try and rile Potter up into being unreasonable and getting him angry was the best way to do just that.

"Skill easily beats your pathetic father's money, Malfoy. You proved that to everyone last year when you bragged about your whole team having new brooms. Who won? Gryffindor." Hermione retorted in the voice she uses to correct people, remembering the time when Malfoy had called her that horrible name.

"Shut it, you filthy mudbl-" Draco started saying nastily before getting cut off.

"Don't. Come on guys, he's not worth it" Ron said glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"WAIT!" Draco cried as the trio started to turn around. "If you win a competition I have an idea for, then I will leave you alone for the rest of your time at Hogwarts and I won't say anything back if you insult me around people for the rest of the year."

That certainly got their attention as the three Gryffindors turned around quickly with their eyebrows unnaturally high up.

"That would definitely make our time here a lot better.." Harry murmured disregarding his thought that he had earlier about liking the trash-talking he and Malfoy did. Nothing is worth seeing Hermione get upset about the horrible things he says. He would love to slap Malfoy's smugness off of his pale face for calling her that word again. "What kind of competition?"

Draco was ecstatic. His plan was slowly working, he had Potter right where he wanted him.

"A pranking competition. On Snape during Potions and in the corridors. Whoever can get Snape the best over the school year wins." Draco almost started bursting out with laughter when he saw the horrified looks on their faces. He knew they wouldn't want to back down. That would give him all the insults he would ever need about them being cowardly which went against everything Gryffindor.

"Oh come on, Potter. It's not like there's much room for more hatred towards you from Snape. But if you are too scared then that's fine I suppose." Draco teased.

"I'm in. Imagine if we won the competition, Harry! We could yell out that Draco has a crush on McGonagall in the middle of the Great Hall and he couldn't say anything back! Blimey, we could absolutely ruin you." Ron said immediately, the last part meant for Draco.

"Harry this is an atrocious idea, this could get us in so much trouble, not to mention the house points we'd lose." Hermione said exasperatedly. Suddenly her expression turned to a look of horror. "Or what if we got expelled" she whispered.

"Come on Harry, this could be so much fun. I can get loads of prank products from my brothers and Snape wouldn't know anything was from you if you do it well." Ron exclaimed.

Harry didn't know what to think, it was like in the cartoons where a person would have an angel and a demon on their shoulder telling them two different things except those were replaced by Hermione and Ron.

"Fine, Malfoy. But we are going to make the rules as a group, I don't want there to be any loopholes or ways to cheat." Harry sighed already knowing that he was going to regret agreeing to this.

Draco couldn't be prouder with himself. Even though he would probably lose house points and get detentions too, he knew that he wouldn't get near as much punishment as they would since Snape always favoured his Slytherins. Now he just needed to get the mudblood on board.

"What about you, Granger?" Draco urged. Potter and Weasel would definitely want her in on this, so they could help him convince her.

"No way. Besides, we need to get to Transfiguration, it starts in exactly 7 minutes and 35 seconds." She said firmly staring at her watch.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Meet me in the unused classroom on the fourth floor at 13:45. That'll give us a half hour to come up with the rules before potions class." Draco said with a smirk directed at Harry and Ron as he left the broom closet. He knew that Granger would come with them and he would definitely be able to convince her then, he had four hours until lunch to think about what he could say to her to get her to join.

"This is a really bad idea, Ron." Harry exclaimed realising what they had just agreed to. "And we can't back out now"

"I know, mate. Whatever, when have we ever made a good decision."

"Idiots." Hermione huffed and walked out of the closet feeling like she was going to get dragged into this one way or another. Harry and Ron trotted behind her after they had glared at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to fly by and soon enough Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the fourth floor where they had agreed to meet Draco. Hermione told them that she was only going so she could make sure that Malfoy didn't twist rules and that they didn't agree to anything that would make Merlin himself roll around in his grave. Secretly, she was very interested and excited about this competition, if she wasn't so scared about getting expelled she may even agree to join in. Although not many knew of it, she was easily one of the most competitive people in her year, hence why she tried so hard to be better than everyone at basically everything.

"Ah, Potter and your two sidekicks. I didn't think you were brave enough to actually show up." Draco said with a sneer as he watched the trio enter the room.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Let's do what we came here to do, the rules. I can't wait until we win this thing so that we won't have to hear your rather squeaky voice ever again" Ron retorted feeling proud about his comeback to Malfoy.

Draco decided against responding to what the Weasel said and opted to glare at him. He needed to get Granger into this.

"Granger, are you sure you don't want to join? You wouldn't get caught, you're too smart" Draco decided that he needed to compliment her to soften her up a bit, or else she would automatically say no to everything he said.

"Yeah Hermione, please join in, then we'd have three of us, three chances to win and then we'd never have to talk or listen to Malfoy again." Harry said trying to appeal to the logical side of her. He wished she'd join, it would be fun to see what she would come up with.

"We need you, 'Mione" Ron added in.

Hermione really did want to join. She thought to herself that she was too smart to get caught in any major prank that involved a pranking product. She has already proved that she is the brightest witch in her year, and it was getting kind of boring. She wanted to excel at something that Harry and Ron would envy her for, so why not make that pranking? She was, after all, sorted into Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw. Plus, someone would need to keep an eye on Harry and Ron so that they didn't actually do something that would get them expelled.

She huffed, trying to sound like she didn't actually want to do this. "Fine, I'll do it. But only so that I can watch over you idiots so that you don't do something that'll actually get you expelled." She said motioning to Harry and Ron who snickered at that.

Yes! Draco was so pleased with himself, how had he managed to coax them into this? Draco felt like he would be able to convince the Dark Lord himself to become a ballet dancer dressed in a tutu instead of starting a war should he come back. His father would be so proud.

"Perfect. So let's start by creating the layout of the competition." Draco said taking the lead. "I reckon that every time one of us pulls off a good prank the person gets a point."

"Hold on. Who decides what a good prank is? I think we should have a middle-person decide, someone who isn't taking part in the competition. Someone who we trust and who is in our potions class." Hermione stated. She could tell that Draco was already making rules that could easily be abused. Not on her watch.

Draco sighed, he knew that she wasn't going to make this easy. "Fine, Granger. Who do you suggest should be the judge?"

"How about Neville Longbottom? Don't worry about favouritism, he's probably too scared of you to not give you a point."

"Yeah but what if he just gives us points because he's scared not to?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Hm, I suppose we could all pull off our pranks and then Neville decides which one gets the point rather than giving a point for every prank." Hermione said logically.

"That's a great idea, 'Mione. That way no one can do any stupid little prank and get a point, it has to be the best out of them all." said Ron in approval.

Draco gritted his teeth. They were smart, he had to give them that. This meant that he couldn't just do little things and call them pranks. He had to go in big if he really wanted to win this, which he did. He still had to tell them what he wanted if he won, and he was definitely going to do his best even if it meant detentions and a lot of point deductions because he knew that at the end of the day, there were three Gryffindors losing points and one Slytherin.

"Okay so we will get Longbottom to judge whose prank was the best after we've all pulled one." Draco said thinking out loud.

"How long should this competition last?" Harry asked wondering how long he would have to win this. He was sure he would be the winner, he had his invisibility cloak and the marauders map that the twins had given him. Harry was also very competitive and most of all, he was not going to lose to Draco, or any of his friends as a matter of fact.

"3 months? That's plenty of time to catch up if behind on points and time to plot new things." The blond boy said hoping no one would object.

"That sounds good to me" Hermione said and automatically her two friends nodded.

"Let me write the format down and then we can get to the rules part." Draco said and started writing. Once he finished he handed the parchment to Hermione who nodded and passed it to Harry and then to Ron.

"Okay, now we need set rules that we have to follow and a punishment if someone breaks a rule." Draco stated.

"Hermione has an advantage there, it isn't even possible for her to break a rule." Ron said sarcastically.

"Am I not breaking countless rules by even agreeing to this stupid competition, Ronald?" Hermione retorted with a snort.

"Can't wait to see you prank a Professor" Ron rebuked which made Harry laugh thinking about what kinds of things Hermione would try to do. He could very well imagine her writing 20 essay assignments from the N.E.W.T potions book as a "prank" to Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco tried to get things back on track. "So, rules" he said nonchalantly.

This got Hermione's attention again. "How about a rule that no one can pull a prank while we are waiting for someone else to do theirs. For example, if Harry, Ron and I have pranked Snape then we can't do another prank until Draco does his."

Draco thought for a moment and started writing that down too. He motioned for them to keep going.

"No one is allowed to bribe or talk Neville into choosing their prank over another, he is the sole judge. Oh and we magically seal the parchment by binding our signatures to it. That way if anyone tried to break the rules the seal would know, and we can think of a hex that will be so embarrassing that no one would think of breaking them."

"Oh god, 'Mione." Ron said with a huff, he was thinking of bribing Neville, but that plan has now gone down the drain.

"How about a hair ball hex? If someone breaks the rules then they will start gagging and throwing up hairballs for 24 hours." Hermione said wickedly remembering how horrible it was for her when she accidentally turned half of herself into a cat with the whole Polyjuice fiasco last year. She had been coughing up hair for a while before the effects finally wore off.

"Perfect" Harry said sarcastically.

Ron followed up with Harry's statement with "Bloody perfect" as that rule was put onto the parchment.

"No one is allowed to help each other, and you can't tell anyone what your prank will be and when you do it." Draco said glaring at his three enemies.

Finally Hermione said "I think the last rule should be that no one is allowed to back out unless the others in the competition agree to let the person. And the competition can end early if everyone participating agrees." After there had been a bit of silence as they were thinking of more rules.

"Wait, we need to come up with terms about losing and such" Harry said quickly. He knew that Draco might be able to get out of leaving them alone if they won if it isn't on paper.

"Make it quick Potter, we have twenty minutes before potions starts and I am already thinking of a prank that'll beat anything you have" Draco said starting the competitive tension.

"If either Hermione, Ron or I win then you have to leave us alone for the rest of your time at Hogwarts and we can say whatever we want in front of anyone to you and you can't speak back for the rest of the year. The winner of the three of us also gets to dare the other two something." Harry grinned as he said this, there was no way he was going to lose.

"Fine, but if I win then I get to give one dare to each of you" Draco said looking triumphantly at the trio who now had expressions of uncertainty.

"There's three of us and one of him, he won't be winning." Ron stated.

"True, I'm in." Harry agreed.

Hermione huffed and nodded.

When Draco had finished writing all of this down he left four spaces for each of their signatures. It read:

 **The Preposterous Pranking Competition**

 _Starting date: September 23rd_

 _Ending date: The day before Christmas break_

 **Format:**

 _1\. Each person taking part in the competition will pull a prank on Professor Snape._

 _2\. The judge, Neville Longbottom, will decide whose prank was the best._

 _3\. The person who did the best prank will get a point._

 _4\. The person with the most points at the end of the three months has won._

 **Rules:**

 _1\. You have to wait for everyone to do their prank before you can do your next._

 _2\. You cannot bribe or try to persuade the judge._

 _3\. You cannot tell anyone about what your next prank will be or when or how you will do it._

 _4\. You cannot help each other out._

 _5\. You cannot tell anyone about the competition._

 _6\. No backing out unless all participants agree._

 _7\. The competition doesn't end until the last day before Christmas break or until all four participants agree to end it._

 **Terms:**

 _If Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley win then Draco Malfoy is to leave them alone until the end of their time at Hogwarts. They can also say whatever they want towards Draco Malfoy, no matter where and when, and he may not respond. The winner out of the three is also allowed to give the two losers a dare._

 _If Draco Malfoy wins then he is allowed to give each loser a dare of his choice which they have to complete._

 **Signatures:**

 _Draco Malfoy Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ronald Weasley_

When they had all signed their names, Hermione cast a binding spell over the parchment. It was now official, Severus Snape was going to have the worst three months of his life.

Hermione looked down on her watch and gasped saying "There's ten minutes left until potions! Don't follow me, I need to come up with something good! You idiots are going to regret this!" Hermione declared and practically sprinted out of the old classroom.

"Well don't look at me, you're on your own, Harry. I am going to win this competition if it's the last thing I do. I am a Weasley for Merlin's sake!" Ron cried and bounded out of the classroom going the opposite direction that Hermione went.

"Not even by Dumbledore's old, pink socks am I going to lose, Malfoy. You think that you have one on us by creating this competition but really you've made a huge mistake" Harry shouted already running out the door too.

Draco laughed at that and also left the room to go down to the dungeons. The trio is naive to think that they could win this, he thought to himself. He is a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not accept failure. For a brief second he wondered what his father would do if he heard about this. He silently prayed that he could use the fact that Snape was his godfather to his advantage.

Nearby in a cold and dull office an unknowing Severus Snape was sitting at his large desk at the front of his classroom waiting for his 3rd year students to start pouring in. He hated that class beyond anything, a bunch of dunderheads with no potential. He was quite ready to take his annoyance and anger out on them. Little did Snape know that the most preposterous pranking competition had just begun.

* * *

Hey, so here is chapter two, sorry that there haven't been any actual pranks yet, but the fun will definitely start in the next chapter. I am just trying to lay out the story and make the competition clear before starting to give poor Severus a lot of headaches. I promise there will be a lot more of him and his perspective of everything in the coming chapters. As always, please leave a review if you are enjoying the build-up so far and I still need a lot of ideas for pranks so please give me all you've got!


	3. Chapter 3

When it was finally time for potions, the third years hesitantly started entering the cold classroom while being glared at by Snape from his desk. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were whispering just outside the classroom taking the minute they left had before class started.

"You guys got anything good?" Ron asked. He didn't have enough time to think of something or find his brothers to ask for a prank product.

"Not really, I need more time to think of something good." Harry muttered.

Hermione responded with "We should tell Neville about him being the judge after potions." And then proceeded to walk into the class to sit at her usual spot in the front, beside Neville.

The other boys followed, and Draco smirked to himself, he really was excited to see what the trio would be doing even if they didn't have any time to prepare.

Once everyone was seated Snape began his lecture about Wiggenwald Potion, he wanted to make sure they could recite all the steps and ingredients at moment's notice - he did not want any explosions during his class.

Severus decided to see if the Granger girl is able to recite everything, insufferable as she is, she does do her preparation for class. He hoped that some would try to do the same as her although that seemed fruitless.

"Miss Granger, what are the ingredients and steps for brewing Wiggenwald Potion?" Snape said monotonously.

Hermione was very happy that he had asked - she could now do her prank which would definitely make Snape suffer a stroke, she thought.

"Yes, sir. The ingredients are salamander blood, the mucus of a purple hippogriff, ketchup flavoured toothpaste, 10 toenails of a fifty year old muggle, slime of a snail, any hexagonal shaped leaf grown in your grandmothers back garden and of course wolfsbane, sir." Hermione was doing her best to look as though she was highly focused and concentrated, she was very worried about what her Professor will think of her. The look on his face was nothing short of horrified, this was definitely worth it. She risked a side glance to the other side of the room where Ron and Harry sat, their faces were almost purple from trying to keep in their laughter.

"You insuffer-" Snape started saying before surprisingly being cut off.

"Wait, sir. I still need to tell you what the steps are. First, you add the salamander blood until the potion turns an ugly green, the shade your face turns when you have eaten too much treacle tart. Then you stir it a bit and start adding the pink hippogriff mucus while also saying a prayer that nothing explodes. Once your potion turns purple you get to add all of the toenails and then stir anticlockwise until the potion turns pink. Here you add the ketchup flavoured toothpaste, I find it gives a great taste to the potion at the end. Heat the potion until it turns yellow and then add the slime of a snail, but make sure you add exactly one spoon of it, no more. This has to be very precise, your potion is on the line here!" Hermione exclaimed while standing up, sounding more serious than she did while talking about exams. At this point the rest of the class were coughing in attempts to conceal their laughter. "I don't know why you are all laughing, potions is a fine art and needs to be respected. After the slime of the snail you might as well stir it a little bit and see what happens before adding the hexagonal leaf. Then let the potion simmer and finally add the wolfsbane." Hermione said and then sat back down and heard one of the student's snort, which set off the rest of the class into laughter and they even clapped for her. Snape looked murderous.

What has gotten into the insufferable girl? The girl who was afraid of any Professor seeing her as nothing but perfect? She was going to regret this, no one took control away from him in his own classroom like that.

Snape leaned down so he was at the same level as the girl and said "5 points from Gryffindor for thinking it amusing to purposefully act like a dunderhead, and a further 10 points from Gryffindor for cutting off a Professor. I advise you to brew your Wiggenwald Potion flawlessly, Miss. Granger, or you will be serving detention with me tonight." Snape said in the voice that always makes his first years cry every year. "The steps and ingredients you will require are on the board. Get to work. Don't bother me unless you are in mortal danger." Severus said while going back to his desk to start correcting their assignments that they had handed in for today.

15 minutes later when they had all started heating their cauldrons…

"Uncle Sev! UNCLE SEV!" Draco whimpered loudly which got everyone's attention very quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I made it very clear to you before your first year that I am not your Uncle Sev during class" Severus hissed thinking that this lesson could not get any more disastrous. "What is it?"

"M-M-My toe! It hurts! MY TOE HURTS! Merlin help me" Draco yelled and started crying uncontrollably even though it could also be interpreted as laughing. To step it up a bit he fell off of his chair, pretending to faint - the class was shocked at first but then erupted into laughter once again.

Severus narrowed his eyes and raised his left eyebrow. What was going on with his students? They are never THIS irritating, and that was saying something. Severus stood there for a good 5 seconds unable to decide how to react when all of a sudden the "fainted" Malfoy stood up.

"I think it's okay now, sorry sir." Draco said trying to sound innocent, it usually worked with his parents.

"Silence!" Snape hissed, and the classroom immediately became quiet. "You will stay back after class, Mr. Malfoy."

For the next hour of class everything seemed to go smoothly, besides the fact that Mr. Weasley kept smiling at him like an idiot. "Mr. Weasley, stop looking at me in such a way." Snape was about to take another 5 points from Gryffindor but then logic kicked in, he couldn't exactly take points for a student smiling at him, even if it was creeping him out a little.

Snape let out a long sigh. Five minutes until he could dismiss this abysmal class. He had a headache and wanted to return to his chambers where his beloved bottle of firewhiskey was. He looked up and saw Potter with his hand up, great, he thought to himself, this was the last thing he needed.

"Potter?" Snape said with a certain edge to his voice.

"I just wanted to thank you, sir. You are my favourite Professor and I really appreciate you always pushing me to be the best I can be. I realise that you are only so hard on me because you can see my potential, sir." Harry said trying to sound as serious and honest as he could muster. Every single person in his class sat wide-eyed, this was the last thing that they were expecting, to them it seemed more likely that Merlin himself would wander into the class.

Severus was used to staying calm in dangerous situations, after all he had been a spy for years but even that did not prepare him for what he had just heard. Potter's favourite Professor? Potential? Severus thought he had definitely been thrust into another universe.

Shacking off his unease and surprise, he pushed his emotions to the back of his mind, not willing to let anyone see that he had been startled. "Detention, Potter. Don't ever try to use your fame and arrogance to suck up to a teacher. Tonight you will be at my office at 7pm for detention. Class dismissed."

As every student started to file out of the classroom, Draco stayed seated as a small note was dropped onto his desk.

Meet us in the classroom after Snape lets you go. Have fun explaining your prank to him ;)

-HG

Draco rolled his eyes and gulped as he looked up and saw the expression of his godfather.

"You will explain what happened with you in class today." Snape said in a deadly quiet voice.

"My toe hurt, it felt like it was under the Cruciatus! I swear, sir!" Draco said, acting flustered.

"Do not lie to me."

"But that is the truth, my toe just really hurt, really." Draco babbled widening his eyes a little, puppy eyes had to work.

Severus, realising that he wasn't going to get anything out of the boy decided to punish and send him away, he had enough of insufferable teenagers for the day. "You will be in the same detention as Mr. Potter, tonight at 7pm. Also 5 points from Slytherin, for blatantly lying. I had assumed that you would be a lot better at it. You may go."

Draco practically bounced out of the class and started making his way up to the fourth floor. His plan was definitely working, Gryffindor had lost 15 points today and Slytherin only 5. Besides, he was sure he would win this round of the competition. Draco let out a smile, even though he was working and spending a lot of time with his enemies, he was having a lot of fun.

When he reached the fourth floor and walked into the classroom he saw the trio and Longbottom standing at the front of the classroom in a semi-circle.

"Oh, Draco, finally. What did Snape say?" Hermione said with a grin, his prank had been hilarious. She had never laughed that hard in any class.

"He gave me detention and took five points when I insisted that my toe hurt." Draco said and shrugged.

The trio and Neville were very surprised at this, Snape actually punished people of his own house?

"Have you talked to Longbottom yet?" Draco said while turning his head to the clumsy boy.

"Yeah, he agreed to be the judge. He promised he won't be biased or anything." Ron answered.

"You guys were really hilarious today." Neville said and had to choke back a laugh remembering what they had done. Potions might just become one of his favourite classes if they kept this up. "I have a long scroll of parchment here where I will write down what each of you did and what Snape's reaction was. Oh and here is a grid for the scores." He said starting to take control. Neville was secretly really happy that he was chosen to be their judge, he always wanted a chance to get to know Harry and Ron better. He was determined to do his job well.

"So, who won today's round?" Harry said eagerly.

Neville furrowed his eyebrows. "I loved Hermione's" he said turning to her. "You looked so serious, you described the steps as if you were brewing the potion in the moment" he said and grinned. "The toenails of a muggle really got me. But I also thought Draco's was hilarious, amazing acting. Sorry, Ron, but yours was a little weak and Harry, while it was the last thing anyone thought you would say I think I am going to have to give a point each to Hermione and Draco. Hermione for creativity and Draco for his acting." He said and put a line beside their names.

"Hah! And you two thought I couldn't pull off a prank, let alone on a teacher" Hermione exclaimed with a very smug face.

"You were hilarious, Hermione!" Harry agreed. "Did you see his face when you started talking about 'stirring the potion to see what will happen'." He remembered with a laugh.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Malfoy. I hate to say this but that was bloody brilliant." Ron said, surprisingly, with ease.

"Thanks, Weasel." Draco said jokingly with a grin.

"Don't think that one point means much though, next class I will do something that everyone will remember!" Ron said back.

With that Neville went back to the common room and left the four to discuss and laugh about Snape's reactions to their antics. And although the trio wouldn't say it out loud, they did enjoy having that extra person to tease and joke with.

* * *

So, what did you thunk of their first pranks? They didn't exactly have too much time to plan so the pranks are a bit weak but they'll get more crazy as the competition progresses! I am really going to need some ideas now though, so if you are reading this then please leave a review with an idea! Should be updated soon. Thanks!


End file.
